The Quest for the Blue Gem
by Avalon.R
Summary: In a world full of fantasy and magical creatures, Sasuke's on a quest for a treasure that was entrusted to him long before he was born. Would he be able to reach out his wings far enough to obtain it? This is a NaruSasu. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

Hey everybody!

This is my first story published on this site but please don't be gentle on me with the reviews. Although, please do review and if you'd like to offer ideas for the sequence I'd gladly listen.

Warning: This is a SasuNaru fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Summary: The story takes place at 1650, in a fantasy world that resembles earth but is full of fantasy and magical creatures. Sasuke's on a quest for a treasure that was entrusted to him long before he was born. Would he be able to reach out his wings far enough to obtain it?

And so it starts..!

* * *

**T**he **Q**uest for the **B**lue **G**em

By Avalon.R

Prologue:

A raven haired man in his twenties sat on the deck of his boat, his eyes wandering around a map that was resting on a table in front of him. He could feel his skin quiver from anticipation, his heartbeat fasten from the up-rearing excitement.

After almost four years of analyzing, searching, digging and crawling to the most forsaken places, bribing and spying on people, and even robbing, they've made it. And the man couldn't stop the anticipation from trickling through his veins, and to every part of his body.

They were so close now. After breaking into that mansion and obtaining the information they needed, all that was left was to crack the code. Once they had the code over with, they ended up with a piece that pointed to a spot in the middle of the Meinu Sea, and now, finally, after nearly four years, they're there.

"Sir, they're coming up."

The raven haired man nodded and glanced towards the sea, a buoy was floating not too far from the boat, bubbles showing not far from it. His heart was pounding so hard now, that he could've sworn it was about to fly right out of his chest. They were so close.

Suddenly, and only a moment later, a man burst out, followed by another man. They were now swimming towards the boat, an ancient looking chest held in between them.

"Drop the ladder!" a command was heard.

A rattle was heard, and within a minute the men were panting on the deck.

The raven was now staring at one of the men impatiently, almost glaring at him. The anticipation was far too much by now and he almost felt himself shaking.

The brown haired man noticed the look on his comrade's face and gave him a beaming smile.

"We've done it Sasuke!" He picked up the chest that was carefully put aside a minute ago, and started pacing towards the raven. Once he was facing him, he reached his hands forwards, presenting the chest, and genuinely smiled. "You've done it."

With hands almost trembling, Sasuke picked up the chest, glancing at it for a moment and then straightening his look to the man standing in front of him. His lips curving upwards just the slightest, he then nodded, "Thank you Kiba."

"So are you going to open it or what!" the brown haired man was far overboard, his feline shaped eyes beaming with excitement. He was Sasuke's 2nd hand for about three and a half years. He knew how much Sasuke was waiting for this moment. He couldn't help but beam at his friend, nudging him with his eyes to finally open the chest he had worked so hard to achieve.

Sasuke, his eyes fixed on the chest in his grasp, only glanced at Kiba for the slightest second and turned, walking towards one of the inner rooms.

"Kiba, lets go."

And the feline gladly complied.

Glancing at them from the corner of the deck was a man in his thirties, his hair, as white as the snow, his amethyst eyes slightly narrowing as a playful smirk rested on his lips. Picking up a scroll, he started writing.

A while later you could have found the beautiful man with his eyes closed, a satisfied expression on his face.

* * *

"Kiba," The handsome man was now smiling towards his friend, his pale fingers holding the chest so forcefully that it almost bent from the force. "We've really done it!"

"Yeah, we have." A satisfied smile was on the feline's face. He couldn't be happier for his friend. And seeing Sasuke smile like this… this alone showed how sincerely happy his friend was.

Sasuke hardly ever showed his emotions openly. He only had on the rarest occasions, when something very drastic took place, and even then, only in front of his closest friends. Even on his parents' funeral Sasuke refused to show emotions. The feline remembered that day very well. It was that day that Sasuke had made up his mind to go on this journey, asking Kiba to come along as his right hand. He was glad to be counted as one of the people Sasuke allowed himself to be open with.

Sasuke was impatiently walking around the room, the chest on a table in the middle of the candle lit place. They could now examine the item more thoroughly.

It was a metal craved chest, small and slightly rusty from its long stay on the bottom of the sea. One single blue gem was put to place on top of the chest, a spiral carved around it. On the front of the chest a sentence was carved.

_Within thee, the legend of the blue gem lies, restless, craving to burst free._

"…craving to burst free… who would us be to prevent its pleasure." The brown haired man smirked slyly. Sasuke then pulled out a knife that was attached to his belt, and slid it through the small space in between the chest and its lid. Swaying the knife slightly, a crack was made.

The raven eyed his friend, nodding to him slightly, and as his heartbeat was peaking pace, he opened the lid.

Inside of the small metallic item, lied a piece of parchment. It was slightly crumbled but other than that in the most perfect condition.

"Amazing… after so long in the depths of the ocean…" Sasuke heard his mumbling friend. His hands now shaking slightly, he gently picked up the old card, careful not to damage it, and opened it.

"Kiba, make sure to copy everything" he noted, and then, he started reading.

_'' This country of coexistence with gods…_

_The time I spend in this country… couldn't have been any greater torture._

_For one stained with sin, as I am, to see countless gods…_

_Even with wings in my grasp, there is no place for me to escape, except in a bitter smile._

_Into this body… this heart… carve also the usefulness of being allowed to 'live'._

_The reason I chose 'you'._

_That is a secret that no one else could understand._

_Because I knew that you could 'break' me._

_No one else but you could break me…_

_That is what I thought. ''_

Five minutes after he finished reading, Sasuke was still staring at the black letters written on the parchment. This couldn't be happening… not this time… he longed for the moment they would finally achieve their goal. The moment he could finally face his parents' tombs, with the knowledge that he had finally achieved his parents' last wish.

But no, there had to be something, there always is something stopping that moment from arriving. Whenever the raven thinks this is it. After breaking so many codes, wandering around the globe for so long, there always has to be another clue to crack! Always something!

And Sasuke honestly believed this was the last time. The last clue they solved stated that this is the final road to take in order to decipher the legend of the blue gem.

"Another code…" His voice was now trembling. He put the card back inside of the chest and clenched his hands, trying to stop himself from shaking again, this time out of frustration.

"God damn it..!" He picked up a chair that was resting near by and smashed it on the wall.

Kiba then grabbed Sasuke's shoulder, shaking him slightly to face the feline. "Calm down. This happened before Sasuke… we'll definitely solve this one, just like we did before. Just don't give up. Not yet."

Sasuke, not being able to speak without showing his anger and frustration nodded briefly, his head bent down.

"We'll definitely get it this time Sasuke… you'll see."


	2. Chapter 1

**T**he **Q**uest for the **B**lue **G**em

By Avalon.R

Chapter 1:

A sulking man was sitting in his royal chair, staring at the wall in front of him. He was seated in the main hall of his palace, on his golden throne. The chair was comfortable, perhaps even too comfortable, and the walls were decorated with beautiful curtains and vivid pictures. Some statues were even located around the room. He honestly loved the place. It was beautiful. But even though, the man was sulking.

He was bored. He was so bored that if at this moment his extremely rambunctious court jester would start talking about the spirit of youth, he would gladly consider listening.

"Prince, have you summoned me?" a voice was heard. The man quickly turned his head towards the sound; a man was kneeling in front of him.

"Shikamaru," the prince gave a firm nod, "Follow me."

He then stood up, his golden gown glittering from the light's reflection, and started pacing towards a sideway corridor, the man, Shikamaru, following tightly.

After about three minutes of walking he stopped in front of a pair of big oak doors. The man known as Shikamaru, after noticing the silent command, bowed and stepped forwards, opening the door. They both rushed in.

The prince then sighed and collapsed on the nearest chair. "What took you so long!"

Bowing again, the man replied. "My apologies, Orochimaru had me busy."

"Man… I was so bored Shika…" the prince pouted. "I almost considered calling for that jester!"

"That jester..? Surely you don't mean Lee do you..? Have you seriously been this desperate?"

"I told you haven't I! That man is keeping me on such a short leash that it's almost impossible for me to be even slightly independent!" With that statement said, the prince's azure eyes suddenly darkened.

"Oi… if you want to take a stand we both know that's not the way…"

The prince glanced at his servant, one of his only friends. He looked indifferent, but then again he always looked the same… even though it seemed as if he was completely carefree, the prince knew that he was one of the only men he could relay on, one of the only people who had his complete trust. Especially with everything that has been going on lately. Shikamaru was one of the few that still held their loyalty to the prince.

"Shika… there's nothing I can do and you know it… no matter how hard I struggle he still holds the upper hand…" The tender voice weakened then, he was almost whispering. "What can I possibly do…"

Shikamaru sighed and sat in a chair facing the prince.

"I've told you before. About the underground resistant, have I not?" a nod confirmed his statement. "And your opinion?"

"…No. I told you I can't… If he finds out…" The prince shook his head in disapproval.

"Why the hell not! Don't you know how many people are relaying on you! Even now! Even now they believe in you! Why do you keep on doubting-"

"Stop it." The prince ordered. His voice was extremely calm, his head still lowered. " please just stop…"

Shikamaru sighed. He could remember a time when the blue eyed prince wasn't like this, a time when he wasn't so stressed and serious. Years back the prince was so happy and full of life, and now all that was left of him resembled a lifeless shell. He had locked himself inside of that shell in order to face all of the difficulties that had come upon him. He truly had unfortunate life so far.

Shikamaru had missed the man's smiles. He hadn't seen one in years. The prince smiled of course, but his smiles were all fake, an act he had to keep on playing. He sighed again.

The man seated in front of him was the saddest thing he had ever witnessed, and as much as he wanted to help he knew that there was nothing he could do. So for now, he decided to bow his head and pretend. For the sake of his friend and his kingdom. He will witness the man's smile again. No matter what.

A gentle knock disturbed his line of thought. He glanced at the prince, and once given a nod, he stated, "Come in."

The great oak doors opened and another servant appeared.

"State your business."

With a slight bow, the servant began to speak. "My Prince, a messenger had arrived from the Fugen fortress. He says it is urgent."

"The Fugen fortress? Are you sure it's the Fugen one??" Blue eyes widened and a screech was heard as the man pounced out of his chair.

As Shikamaru glanced at his prince his breath hitched. The boy was beaming for the first time in years. A glint of excitement could be spotted in his eyes as his face seemed to shine. He couldn't help but feel hopeful. Maybe, maybe things are finally about to get better…

As for the prince, he was staring at the servant. He was almost too scared to hope that the day had finally come. Nodding once, he stood up and walked towards the door. Intending to follow the servant.

"Lead the way."

* * *

He had been walking for days now, running even, whenever he had the energy to. He remembered the order they were given years ago as if it was just an hour ago, that he was standing in front of his majesty receiving it.

_When the gem starts glowing send a messenger to the palace. Once arrived, you must speak to no one but me. This kingdom's future is in your hands. _

And so, while applying to his shift three mornings ago, he was sure this shift would be just like every shift he'd went through so far, which included sitting in the only chair on top of the western tower of the Fugen fortress, reading to keep himself busy, while every once in a while glancing at a stone table that was carved in the middle of the tower.

In the middle of the carved stone there was a sunken blue gem. The gem had been lying there since the prince returned to the country, about twenty years ago. The first thing the prince had done once he had returned was to pay a visit to the Fugen fortress. It was then, when he gave that order.

But after twenty years of sitting alone during shifts, glancing at a small blue gem, without any motion what so ever from the jewel's side, he had really started doubting the stone would ever glow like the prince predicted.

Three days ago, though, it didn't even take half an hour since his shift had started, that suddenly the entire room was rinsed with the purest light he had ever seen. It was almost as if he was floating, just glancing at that magical light. And so, after two minutes of staring at the source of light, he had realized it was coming from the stone table. Immediately he stood up and after collecting his things, he had rushed down the tower and out of the fortress, towards the prince's palace.

Ever since that moment, he hadn't stopped moving, unless it was essential for him to drink or sleep, until he had reached the palace.

He was now waiting for the prince's arrival. He was told to wait at the main hall and so he did, glancing around while humming to himself.

The place was much fancier than the Fugen fort, but that was a given. This was, after all, the main palace. It was adorned with beautiful white and golden curtains, as well as a white carpet that was spread throughout the entire hall. Colorful pictures held by dumbfounding frames adorned with jewels, and a gentle sun peeking through every window. This place truly was incredible.

Foot steps were heard, slightly destroying the magical atmosphere, and the man quickly turned around. Approaching him was a man. Just by glancing at him he could tell it was the prince. He had met him twenty years ago, back at the fort, and he could identify these sharp blue eyes and golden hair anywhere. He had yet to run into someone who held the same breath taking beauty as the prince. By the prince's side was a servant, most likely. He wore simple dark green attire that stated he was no royalty, or of any high ranks what so ever.

The prince was approaching quickly, almost running, the man thought. His blue eyes were so sharp the man had found himself staring again. And so he stared.

"Your name?"

And stared. He truly had never seen such beautiful eyes. It was well known that blue eyes were a rare feature that only a few, the ones who held power in their grasp, were possessing.

A gentle touch at his shoulder brought the man back to his senses. The hand on his shoulder turning out to be the servant's hand, shaking him slightly to make sure everything was okay.

"Um… Ah, Kiba your highness, my name is Kiba." He sheepingly laughed.

"Kiba. You brought news?"

-TBC-


End file.
